The Family Who Listened to a Drunk Guy in a Pub
by LittleMissMoonshine
Summary: James, Lily and Harry have survived the wrath of Voldemort and have to move on with their lives. The Potters have picked themselves up and moved to England's "sin city" Brighton


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or stories, because if I did, I'd be rich.

**Chapter One: Brighton**

Moving house was always a stressful time, but for the Potters, it was more than that. Escaping by the barest of whiskers from the swift and deadly wand of the now vanquished Lord Voldemort had put a strain on Lily and James's marriage, their son Harry, the only thing keeping them together... for now. By the recommendation of Albus Dumbledore they moved away from Godric's Hollow, from any place they had ever called home. By the recommendation of some befuddled man in a pub, the Potters moved to Brighton, England's sin city.

Lily liked the life in the south, it had everything a young witch could possibly need. The beach, day spas, loads of shops and a friendly wizarding community. She spent her days wandering around the streets, seeing what she could find. Brighton was like a new Hogwarts for her, but with a strange familiarity of the two worlds she lived in.

Unlike his wife, James found life in Brighton more difficult. Despite the move, he was still haunted by the night Voldemort came their house. The night his whole family should have died. Life was a mess. One of his best friends sold him down to river, 'cause they were too much of a coward to face pain. The other two didn't know what to say to him. Sirius and Remus were being men, avoiding their friend in his hour of need. More than anything else, James was lonely. Lily managed to find herself a new life, with new friends. Everyday, it was becoming clearer that she didn't need him. Any day now, she could leave him for good.

"Lilykins, I think we need to talk." James had decided that he was going to be a man, but not in a womanly way. He was going to talk it out with his wife.

"What about James?" Her voice remained calm, emotionless, but inside slightly annoyed. She really had outgrown that stupid name.

"Our marriage. I know you have a life and new friends now, but I'm dying here. I feel so alone. I have no one except for you and Harry." Although he didn't mean to, James began to well up. It was all going to burst out.

"Oh for fucks sake James, be a man. Real men don't cry. Harden up." Lily thrust a handkerchief into James' hand. She sighed heavily, and saw her husband in a way she had never seen him. Weak. It wasn't in his nature. At Hogwarts, throughout the war, even that night on Halloween when he was staring down death, he was so brave, so strong, like nothing in the world could unnerve him. Maybe this was it, he had finally broken. Lily did want to fix him, she did love him, she didn't marry him for no reason. Lily didn't know if she could. _Screw it, it can wait 'til tomorrow_ was all she could think _I need a drink anyway_. "James take Harry. He's good value for someone only 15 months old." Lily managed a quick smile as she handed over her son and dashed quickly into Brighton's salty air.

After all the time studying, then fighting, then hiding, Lily found her release in Brighton's night scene. Deep down she knew that she should be responisble, be a good mother, a good wife. But what's it all worth if you can't even live yourself?

Stevie, Will and Bridget were just what she needed. Young, exuberant people, who didn't mind bending the rules, even if they were beginning to snap. Just like James used to be.

"Lils! Glad you could come babe." Stevie kissed her on the cheek and handed her a martini. Will came from behind and shoved a chair underneath her.

"I see you didn't bring your little fashion accessory tonight hey hun." Bridget let out a perfect smoke ring, from her plump and pouted lips.

"Err, no. Harry's with his father tonight." There was something unnerving about Bridget, she could quite understand what it was. Maybe she was being judged and didn't even realise it. Or maybe Bridget just didn't like her. Lily didn't suppose she would ever know.

"Well that can't be a bad thing, hey Lils, maybe tonight we can finally let go. Now drink up hun, we're gonna make this night rock." Stevie had the feeling she knew exactly what Lily and the group needed. Or maybe it was just what she wanted, to get so drunk she didn't even know her own name. Either way, Stevie knew that it was going to happen.

"Lily pilly my darling. Did you hear that they let Severus Snape off his charges of being a Death Eater? Apparently he turned into a good guy." Will wasn't sure why he was talking about this tonight. Really he just wanted to see Lily Potter drunk and talking about the case seemed to be the best way.

"Ugh that bastard." Lily scoffed as she took a big slurp of her martini. "That bastard called me a mudblood."

"Oh that is terrible. Here have a cigarette."

Bridget was very suspicious of her friends motives. She swore that Will and Stevie were only befriending Lily for the fame. As sweet as Lily Evans was at Hogwarts, she really wasn't material for their 'group.' The poor girl was going though a faze. It wasn't going to last long, and then she was going to get burned. All that Lily Potter would have left is a crumbling marriage and a son that is pretty useless at this point. Bridget had an awful feeling about all of this, but in the end did she really care? There were free cocktails going around, why should she worry about some girl who clearly didn't care about her life at this point, a girl who had so much potential, but wasn't going to pick up the pieces of their slightly broken life because they couldn't be arsed. The more Bridget thought about it, the more Lily sounded exactly like herself. The irony of it all.


End file.
